User blog:ZeroTigress/Dead On Arrival
About a month ago, I made this sordid post in the forums concerning the state of my bounty boards project: This will perhaps be the last update concerning this project (pending responsiveness from the people in charge). The down-low in regards to the Bounty Boards project: *Bounty Boards proposed in Feb. 2014 *Beta test version implemented in May 2014 *Initial version was deemed unsatisfactory, changed things around after receiving community feedback. *More boards were implemented until Jan. 2015, when I proposed the integration of community suggestions. *Project stalled due to hesitation on iRO's part. *iRO continues to stall the project due to pRO migration and Episode 14.3 implementations. *iRO continues to stall the project due to Rebel update. *iRO has now stalled the project for over a year. *iRO expresses that the current script has become too bloated and so I proposed starting over fresh to make a better script. *iRO continues to stall the project. At this point, I am convinced that iRO is hesitant to implement community suggestions and nothing can convince them otherwise. Continuing the project on the current script is not an option either as iRO no longer agrees with the current settings. At this point, the Bounty Boards project is dead due to iRO's overall inability to progress the project. The current boards in-game are now remnants for a project that could've been, but may never will be due to the biggest barrier being iRO themselves. I've fought as long as I could to get the project progressed, but when it's very clear that iRO has no interest in completing the project, it has become very pointless for me to expend energy to continue fighting for the players to have an alternative leveling system to Gramps TIs when all signs point to keeping the status quo. Congratulations, iRO. You've succeeded in giving false hopes to not only me but everyone who had high hopes for the Bounty Board project's completion. Source: WarpPortal Forums For the past 2 years, I checked in on the iRO team on a weekly basis to move the development of the project along. I'd get a response about 30% of the time while they keep me in the dark the rest of the time. (Not even a "we can't work on it now," no, straight up NO ANSWER AT ALL.) And for some reason, they're totally clueless on why I've been difficult to work with. 'Cause, I dunno, when you're not giving me answers and making it seem like you're ignoring me, why WOULDN'T I get a little frustrated? << Plus, for the first few months, I had to deal with customizations they made to the boards without telling me. Yeah, thanks for making me feel I was just a tool for you to use by coming up with ideas you get to take advantage of. Yeah, yeah, my fault for offering the idea. I've learned my lesson. In any case, the project is dead in the water so whatever. I don't buy Campitor's response that they'll be working on the Bounty Boards this year 'cause, you know, that's what they told me last year and here we are with still no progress. Seems they'd rather keep Xellie's Gramps TI idea than give mine a chance in the game. Whatever, they've been wanting to claim the project for themselves so let them butcher it. I would've been fine if they outright rejected my proposal to begin with, but no, they lied to me. Telling me that they're totally on board to implement the project when they're not. And stupid me for believing them. How naïve. Category:Blog posts